servampfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drama CD: Die Nur Für Vampire Sommerferien Track 02
Dies ist die Übersetzung zu Track 02 der Drama CD:Die Nur für Vampire Sommerferien. Laufzeit: 17:30 Minuten Am Ende des Artikels finden sich einige Anmerkungen. Übersetzung Lilly und Misono Episode 2 – Es ist Sommer! Es ist Ferienjobzeit! Das Nur-für-Vampire-Café In Mahirus Appartement Mahiru: Hey Kuro, du liegst im Weg. Du bleibst mir noch im Staubsauger stecken. Kuro (Menschenform) Nyaaaaaa…Ich bin aber gerade so gut…. Mahiru Du spielst jetzt schon die ganze Zeit --- Ahhhhh! Du hast ja schon wieder die Chips verschüttet!! Kuro Rrrghhh?!?! Aauaua! Meine Kleidung wird aufgesaugt!!!!! Siegeshymne des Spiels ertönt Mahiru Hä?! Du hast das Spiel schon fertig? Kuro Jep. Ich hab das Spiel komplett durch! Ich will unbedingt auch das nächste…. Mahiru Möchtest du auch ein Taschengeldsystem einführen? Dann kannst du dir all den Kram kaufen, den du willst. Kuro Hm? Mahiru Schau – Misono erhält Taschengeld für Lilly und dessen Abkömmlinge. Kuro Lily hat sicher eine ganze Menge Taschengeld was…weil sein Eve reich ist – verglichen damit…macht Mahiru nicht mal Ferienjobs… Mahiru Sagt der Nichtsverdiendende-faule Vampir… Du….! Die sind die und wir sind wir! Kuro Ja, Mama. Mahriu Jetzt komm schon! Es ist ewig her seit ich das letzte Mal sauber gemacht hab, also geh‘ spazieren oder sowas! schleift Kuro ins Sonnenlicht, so dass er in Katzengestalt wandelt und schmeißt ihn ins Freie. Kuro (Katzenform) Hey!!! Es ist gemein mich einfach so raus zu schmeißen!!! Mahiru Hin und wieder musst du mal was unternehmen – sonst wirst du eine fette Katze. Komm heut Abend zurück. Kuro klopft gegen die Tür Nyaa, nyaa, nyaaaaaaa!! Lass mich rein!! Draußen in der Stadt Kuro läuft, sein Glöckchen leutet Verdammt! Dieser Mahiru…wirft einfach sein niedliches Kätzchen raus in die Hitze….Was wird er machen, wenn ich von Krähen attackiert werde?? Ein Auto bleibt neben ihm stehen. Die Fensterscheibe wird herunter gefahren Lily Ahhh! Also war es wirklich Kuro. Warum bist du alleine? Kuro Ah, Lily! Perfektes Timing! Es ist heiß. Lass mich ins Auto. Lily Rein mit dir! Kuro springt ins Auto, dieses fährt los Im Auto der Alisuins Kuro nimmt wieder Menschlichte Gestalt an Ahh..hier drin ist es kühl…. Misono Wieso bist es nur du?? Wo ist Shirota? Hast du ihn verlassen? Kuro Ah, Kisama-chan. Es ist genau das Gegenteil. Er hat sauber gemacht und ich wurde rausgeworfen. Und ihr, geht ihr irgendwo hin? Lily Ja. Genaugenommen gehen wir jetzt… Misono Ich dachte mir, ich probiere die Tätigkeit aus, die Ferienjob genannt wird. Kuro …ah? Misono Wie schon gesagt, Ferienjob. Kuro Gib’s auf. Du wirst binnen fünf Minuten weinend nach Hause rennen. Misono Du Tölpel! ,was glaubst du wer ich bin? Es sind Sommerferien, also dachte ich, dass ich etwas mache, damit es sich auch danach anfühlt. Lilly So – und damit wäre ich dann so frei… Misono Da ein Vorstellungsgespräch so lästig ist, habe ich Lily sie mit einigen Illusionstricks austricksen lassen. Lily Kuro, wie wär’s wenn du auch mitmachst? Kuro Ach nein, ich bin auf „nichtsverdiendender-fauler Vampir“ eingestellt – es wäre quasi ein Verlust wenn ich arbeiten würde… Lily Nun denn! Sag das nicht (flüsternd) In Wahrheit war Misono ein bisschen Bange es allein zu machen, also wenn du bitte mitmachen würdest! Kuro Unmöglich. Dem bin ich nicht gewachsen…. Misono Hey! Wir sind da! Kuro Ah…ein Shopping-Center? Draußen – ein Shop im Freien ''-Zikaden/Grillen sind zu hören und untermalen die erdrückende Hitze. Misono und Kuro atmen schwer und ihre Stimme ist durch die Ganzkörperkostüme nur gedämpft zu höhren'' Kuro Hey…Kisama-chan… Misono Was ist, Katze…? Kuro Warum habt ihr hier Halt gemacht und einen Kigurumi-Job rausgesucht? Misono Ich weiß nicht….Als Lily mir von dem Ferienjob erzählt hat, sagte er nur „Es ist diese“~ Lily (in der Nähe) Misono! Du gibst die Ballons Kindern die vorbeikommen. Und ich bin hier hinten im Schatten, ok? Misono Atmet schwer Kuro Es ist anstrengender…als ich dachte… Misono Mein Kopf…hufff, huff – fühlt sich seltsam an… Kuro Ahhhh, hey! Tief durchatmen, Atmen: Hii, hii, Fuu – etwa so. Misono Versucht regulär zu Atmen – aber scheitert Es…ist…unmöglich. Ich bin…an meinem Limit…! Nimmt den Kigurumi-Kopf ab und wirft ihn zur Seite Ich werde diese Ballons im Sitzen verteilen. Die, die einen wollen, können rüberkommen wenn sie Wünschen! Kuro: Ah…mir ist auch so heiß…I werde sterben…Ich bin unsterblich, aber ich werde sterben. Mensch, ich werde aussteigen… Ich steig aus. Nimmt ebenfalls den Kigurumi Kopf ab Wie auch immer – wir müssen doch nur diese Ballons an die Kinder verteilen um sie glücklich zu machen, oder? Wechselt in Katzenforn Selbst ohne Kigurumi sind wir mit dieser niedlichen, haustierlichen Katzenform immer noch gut genug! Nyaaaa. Misono: Was?! Besiegst du damit nicht dein ursprünglichen Sinn dieses Teilzeit-Jobs? Kuro: Nyaaaaaa. So werden die Kinder, die Haustiere lieben uns in Schwärmen die Bude einrennen… Näherkommende Schritte Kuro: Wendet sich um. Hm? Sind die geradewegs zu uns gekommen? Licht: Hey! Kuro: Wird von Licht aufgehoben Nyaaa?! Licht: Diese Katze hat recht schönes Fell. Misono: Ah!? Er ist der Eve der Habgier!! Licht: streichelt Kuro Ihr verteilt Ballons? Kuro: Nya….Nyaaaaaa…. Licht: Du verstehst was ich sage? Kuro: Nya…Nyaaaaaa….. Licht: Magst du…Piano? Kuro: Nya? Licht beginnt Kuro seufzend an seiner Wange zu rubbeln N…nyaa!!Hör auf damit! Das Kitzelt…. Licht: Schockiert …!Du kannst ja sogar sprechen…! Misono: Hey du Tölpel! Diese Katze ist gerade mitten bei der Arbeit ! Könntest du das Streicheln bitte angemessen halten? Lilly: In der Nähe Mi…Misono! Könntest du bitte etwas gegen diese Ausdrucksweise tun! Licht: Die Katze arbeitet? Wie intelligent! Kuro: Gorogorogorogorogorogorogoro…. Misono: Hey! Lieg nicht einfach so faul herum, dämliche Katze! Lawless: läuft zu ihnen, ebenfalls einen Kigurumi tragend Stopp ihr Anfänger! Worüber regt ihr euch so au….!! Nimmt den Kigurumikopf ab Hey! Wenn das nicht Licht-tan ist! Was machst du da? Licht: !?Drecksigel! Lawless: Ah, huh?! Der Neuling ist also Bruder Trägheit! Hi. Ein Speziallist für alle und jeden Ferienjob, ich bin Lawless-senpai! Kuro: Ah…? Dann hast du diesen Job auch gemacht, huh? Lawless: Licht-tan! Dies Katze ist ein Vampir, weißt du? Dich dabei zu beobachten wie du mit all deiner Kraft zu einer Katze sprichst war einfach nur schmerzhaft~Khhhhk Licht: STIRB!! tritt Lawless Hey, Katze, wirst du mir auch einen Ballon geben? Lawless: Pffff-Hahahaha! Licht-tan, wir können diese Ballons nur an Kinder verteilen – sag mal wie alt bist du eigentlich? Licht DICH hab ich nicht gefragt! Geh mir aus den Augen – stirb! …Nun, der Ballon? Kuro: Ah-aah… Misono: Warte mal! Hier, nimm ihn von mir! Licht: Nimmt den Ballon Gib mir noch einen für Güldenstern und Kranz. Misono: Händigt die Ballons aus Sehr gern. Licht: Bis dann Läuft weg Lawless: rennt ihm nach Ahhh – Licht-tan! Warte!! Kuro: Dieses Engelchen…mal im ernst, wie alt ist er? Sein Körper scheint erwachsen, aber sein Geist ist noch immer ein Kind? Misono: Ich hab’s geschafft! Ich habe drei Ballons verteilt! Lily Jaa, du hast es geschafft, Misono. Mission erfüllt! Kuro: …nein. Du hast es noch nicht erfüllt. Du hast gerade erst den ersten Schritt gemacht. Misono Alles klar…jetzt bereue ich nichts mehr… Kollabiert Lily: Aaaaah! Misionooooo! Im Auto der Alisuins Misono: wacht auf Lily: Ah, Misono. Du bist wach? Misono: Sind wir…im Auto? Lily: Ja. Du bist vom Überhitzen kollabiert. Zum Glück war es nicht ernstes. Misono: Ah! Du Tölpel! Wieso isst du bitte Eiscreme?! Kuro: Ah. Nein, das ist sowas wie der Dank für den Job von eben. Etwa so, wie viele wir verkauft haben. Misono: Du willst mir weiß machen, dass wir so viel gearbeitet haben und nur ein einziges Eis dafür bekommen haben?! Kuro: Naja, wir haben nur drei Ballons verteilt… Misono: Gh!! Warum machen wir nächstes Mal nicht einen einfacheren Job, einen den man drinnen macht….Das ist es Lily! Gibt es da nicht ein Café in das du öfter gegangen bist? Benutze eine Illusion auf den Besitzer und schreibe die Katze und mich ohne Vorstellungsgespräch ein! Kuro: Eh…ich auch? Lily: Ähhm, Denkst du nicht, dass du meine Illusionen etwas zu oft zu deinen Gunsten verwendest? Im Café Misono: Wilkommen! Hehe. Das ist es! Ein Kellner! Das ist doch jetzt schon sehr Ferienjobmäßig, nicht wahr! Kuro: Ein weißes Shirt und eine Schürze…Dieses Outfit, lass es jemanden wie Mahiru tragen…Dem bin ich nicht gewachsen. Misono: Hm? Diese Schürze…Wieso sieht deine und meine unterschiedlich aus? Kuro: Tölpelchens aufgeputzte Schürze…ist das die weibliche Version? Misono: Was?! Was hat das zu bedeuten, Lily!? Sakuya: Läuft auf sie zu Hah…Ihr seid die Neulinge die heute angefangen haben? Hi, ich mache hier auch meinen Ferienjob, Watanuki…?! Misono: Eh…Watanuki, Sakuya!? Sakuya: Warum ist die Ahoge und die träge Katze… Lily: Ach herrje, hat man dich auch gezwungen hier zu arbeiten? Sakuya: Und wo ist Mahiru? Warum ist die Katze hier, aber Mahiru nicht?! Mahiru sollte hier sein, wo ist Mahiru? Misono: Sobald du deinen Mund öffnest kommt nichts außer „Mahiru, Mahiru“ heraus. Hast du keine anderen Freunde außer ihm? Sakuya: Das muss ich mir von dir nicht sagen lassen! Die Eingangstür läutet Kuro: Wilko…. Tsubaki: tritt ein Huuuuuh? Wenn das nicht Nii-san ist! Belukia: Eeeeeeh! In der Tat! Es ist die Trägheits-Katze!!! Tsubaki: Eh? Was …arbeitet ihr hier? Kuro: Du bist nicht willkommen. Schmeißt ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu Tsubaki: Ahahaha! Warte mal… kommt mit Gewalt rein Was macht ihr da? Uns verbannen? Wir sind Kunden, wisst ihr? Belukia: Ah, Tsubakyun, dieser Platz ist frei, setzen wir uns. Sie setzen sich Kuro: Nervensägen sind gekommen… Misono: Tsubaki und Belukia? Was ist das für ein Shop? Eine Lounge für Vampire? Läuft zum Tisch und stellt ein Glas Wasser auf ihren Tisch Hey ihr Tölpel, ich nehme eure Bestellung auf! Tsubaki Hä? Wann ist dieser Ort zu einem „Tsundere-Café“ geworden? Misono: Jetzt sagt schon! Tsubaki: Für mich…eine limitierte Edition Sommergefrorenes Amitsu Grün-Tee Parfait mit doppeltem Schöpflöffel Eiscreme-Staub mit Flocken darauf und frischer Creme mit Wassermelone und dunklem Sirup – alles vermischt! Belukia: Für mich…Doppeltes Beeren-Schokoladen Parfait verändert mit Vanille und Erdbeer-Eiscreme mit doppelter Beeren und Schokoladensoße oben drauf für ein Bel-Bel-Spezial! Misono: Haltet mal die Luft an – was für einen Zauber beschwört ihr da?! Tsubaki: Ah..und dann: Nii-san, Nii-san! Ein Lächeln bitte! Kuro: Wir haben gerade ausverkauft. Tsubaki: Ahaha, ahahahahahahahahahaha…Aaaaaaaahaha…Wie ermüdend… Kuro: Schön wenn es ermüdend ist. Belukia: Tsubaki ist ein Jäger nach Limitierten Editionen! Tsubaki: Ist es nicht interessant, wir haben gerade Häagen-Dazs neue Sommerprodukte leer gekauft. Belukia: Ich mochte den letzten mit Melonen Geschmack… Tsubaki: Ah, ja Bel – dieses habe ich auch genossen. Hey, Hey! Bedienung! Ist Sakuya nicht da? Er macht doch einen Ferienjob hier – wir sind gekommen um ihn lächerlich zu machen! Sakuya: Läuft zu ihrem Tisch Ja, wollt ihr die Rechnung? Tsubaki: Warte mal! Nicht eine Sache, die wir bestellt haben ist bereits gekommen! Sakuya: Tzch! Was ist es dann? Tsubaki: Habt ihr das gehört? Dieser Bengel hat gerade seine Zunge an mich geschnalzt. Was für eine Bedinung! Belukia: Sieht so aus als gab es hier kein Angestellten Training. Schlägt auf den Tisch Ruft diesen verdammten Manager!!! Tsubaki: Sakuya: wie wäre es wenn ich dir zeige, wie man sich höflich verhält? Atmet ein – und spricht sehr laut „Willkommen – hey da sind zwei Kunden, jetzt drei Kunden, jetzt äh – ein Kunde nicht war mein Herr, wie war es? Haben sie es genossen – nicht wahr?“ Sakuya: Was für ein grauenhafter Kellner… Belukia: Möchten Sie es aufgeschlitzt? Oder lieber: Wünschen sie es AUFGESCHLITZT? Oder doch lieber: VEREHRTER KUNDE WÜNSCHEN SIE SELBST AUFGESCHLITZT ZU WERDEN??? Tsubaki: Ahahaha, Belukia, das ist so vampirisch es ist klasse! Sakyua: Nein das ist es nicht. Haltet jetzt die Klappe! Tsubaki: Aha, aha, ahahaahaa! Ahahaahahahahaha….. verschluckt sich Belukia: Ah, ah! Tsubakyun!! Hier! Wasser, Wasser… Tsubaki: Trinkt Ah, danke Bel. Ahahahaha. Haaaa…Wie ermüdend. Sakuya: Das ist mein Spruch! Tsubaki: Gut, dann eine neue Bestellung: ein „Ikemen“ Gesicht. *(Ikemen ist ein sehr gut aussehender junger Mann)* Sakuya: Geht! Belukia: Hey Sakuya! Ist das nicht das gleiche dämliche Gesicht wie immer? Tsubaki: Aha. Du liegst falsch Bel – Sakuya will damit nur sagen: „Ich muss dafür nichts Besonderes machen, da ich wie immer ein Ikemen bin.“ Sakuya: Packt Tsubaki und Belukia und zieht sie hoch. Geht! Verschwindet sofort!!!! Tsubaki beginnt zu lachen Hey! Ahoge! Ich nehme die beiden und gehe! Kommt wir gehen! Die Eingangstür schließt Lily: Ahahaha, und da gehen sie hin… Oh ist es Ok wenn der Ladenführer nicht da ist? Misono: Hm? Bedeutet das, dass ich jetzt der Ladenbesitzer bin? Lily: Nein, ich denke Ladenbesitzer ist etwas zu viel gesagt. Kuro: Das war’s wohl mit dem Laden… Mahiru: Kommt durch die Eingangstür …!Ah, da bist du! Endlich hab ich dich gefunden, Kuro! Kuro: Mahiru. Mahiru: Ich habe Lily vorhin angerufen und schließlich herausgefunden wo du bist…Was macht ihr da überhaupt? Kuro: Wir tun so als machten wir einen Ferienjob. Misono: Es ist ein echter Ferienjob! Mahiru: Kuro mal beiseite…warum auch Misono – bist du nicht reich? Misono: Nun…das ist weil…. Mahiru: Hm?? Misono: Lily kümmert sich immer um alle im Haus, also dachte ich, dass ich ihm vielleicht ein kleines Geschenk gebe…und dafür wäre es sinnlos wenn ich es ihm nicht selbst kaufen würde. Lily: Eh, Misono? Misono: Und weil auch Sommerferien sind. Es ist gut diese Art von Erfahrung zu sammeln! Lily: Misono…ich selbst und alle im Hause Alisuin sind allein schon für diese Gedanken sehr dankbar. Vielen Dank…. Misono: Du dankst mir obwohl ich noch gar nicht s gemach habe! Am Ende habe ich noch nicht mal richtig gearbeitet! Lily: Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Sogar bevor du angefangen hast, hast du mit meinen Illusionen getäuscht. Misono: Du Tölpel! Lobe oder degradiere mich – was willst du!!! Mahiru: geht auf Kuro zu Sag mir nicht…Kuro..du auch? Kuro: Ah…. Mahiru: He, was ist mit Kuro? Du bist so ein Typ? Ich brauche wirklich keinen täglichen Dank oder sowas. Dennoch bin ich glücklich über diese Gefühle. Danke, Kuro. Kuro: Warum hast du das gemach, Tölpelchen?...In dieser Atmosphäre kann ich nicht sagen, dass es nur war weil ich ein bestimmtes Spiel wollte… Mahiru: Ein Spiel…hey… Kuro: Deinem Selbstbewussten Teil bin ich nicht gewachsen… Mahiru: Dann hast du nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen daran gedacht mich zu rühren oder zu überraschen? Kuro: Das ist nur weil ich dich jeden Tag entspanne… Mahiru: Das hast du nie getan!! Misono: Nun, das beiseite. Diese Erfahrung an sich war schon unbezahlbar. In der Tat. Mahiru: Hey, Misono, du klingst als wolltest du ein „Happy End“ machen, aber es hat noch gar nichts geendet. IN DER STADT Kuro (Katzenform): Nyaaaa, der Tag heute war so ermüdend…. Mahiru: Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht auf meinem Kopf reiten. Wie auch immer – du hast fast gar nicht gearbeitet, bis der Laden geschlossen hat. Im Ernst! Öffnet seinen Rucksack Hier, Kuro, das ist für dich. Kuro: Hä? Mahiru: Du wolltest dieses Spiel, richtig? Ich habe es oft in der Werbung gesehen. Kuro: …Wieso…? Mahiru: Naja, du kämpfst immer für und rettest mich und so. Es ist also…eine Art Dankeschön, schätze ich. Kuro:'' Du bist sehr mitfühlend. '''Mahiru:' Sei einfach normal und sag „Danke schön.“! Kuro: Eine schmarotzende Katze in deinen Haushalt zu sein ist echt das Beste – du kaufst mir sogar Spiele! Mahiru: Hey, kann es sein das du vergisst, dass du ein Vampir bist? Kuro: Ah, ich lag falsch – ein schmarotzender Vampir… Mahiru: Arbeite ein bisschen! Fauler Vampir!!! Zufällig bist du morgen dran den Müll raus zu bringen! Kuro: Dem bin ich nicht gewachsen. Anmerkungen * Kuro nennt Misono meist "Kisama-chan" was im Deutschen Manga mit "Tölpelchen" übersetzt wurde. Das rührt wie im Deutschen auch daher, dass Misono im Japanischen andere meist mit "Kisama" addressiert. * Kigurumi ist ein japanisches Ganzkörperkostüm, diese sehen meist lustig aus und viele kleine Kinder finden sie toll * Lawless macht den gleichen Ferienjob (nur schon länger) wie Misono und Kuro - daher stellt er sich als -Senpai vor. Senpai ist die Nachsilbe für Personen, die entweder eine höhere Klasse besuchen oder im Job einen höheren Rang haben bzw. schon mehr Erfahrung im gleichen Job haben. Senpai kann als Anrede auch alleine stehen.(Nicht zu verwechseln mit "Sensei" was einen Lehrer oder auch Künstler beschreibt) * Ich konnte leider aus dem Kontext nicht ganz herausfiltern, welche Art von Job Sakyua im Cafe macht - offenbar höhergestellt als ein Kellner, jedoch auch nur im Ferienjob und daher in jedem Fall nicht der Laden besitzer * Ikemen ist wie oben erwähnt die Bezeichnung für einen strahlend schön ausehenden Jungen - im Manga meint dies die Jungen Männer, die meist in Shojo-Manga die "Traumtypen" sind und wenn sie lächeln mit Glitzer und Funkeln oder Blumen hinterlegt sind * Tsubaki fragt Misono seit wann dies ein "Tsundere" Café ist und spricht damit darauf an, dass Misono sie mit "Tölpel" beleidigt. (Der Link erklärt den Begriff genauer) Kategorie:Drama CD